


【4D＋2Dx4N】电车痴汉？

by chence



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chence/pseuds/chence
Summary: Tips：2D+4Dx4N，PWP，电车3P，分上下篇。算是一个路边小狗被叔叔们迷了神被吃掉后自愿合奸的故事，维吉尔在砍弟的路上了。上篇是4D奸4N,下篇是双龙。
Kudos: 43





	【4D＋2Dx4N】电车痴汉？

1-崽没成年，17岁，童车，诱奸，角色弱化。  
2-崽没成年，17岁，童车，诱奸，角色弱化。  
3-崽没成年，17岁，童车，诱奸，角色弱化。

预警放完，自主避雷。但丁是5，Dante是2。

【上】

尼禄走得太快了。

晚霞悄然来临，时间的行进匆匆，他跟在一个身着红色大衣、一头稀奇银发的男人登上了电车。从三个街道前的十字路口等待红灯转绿的时候瞧见了这一抹红色，便忘记了原本回家的目标而是紧紧的追随，视线更是毫不避讳地一直绕在这个男人的背后打量，从几缕贴紧主人后脑勺的发丝上转移到了飞扬的衣角下的黑色长靴，浅色的眼眸闪着莫名 的微光——任哪一位路过的人稍微仔细地观察这个胆大的男孩，就会发现他的目光像是在紧追着悠悠摆垂的虎尾巴尖，但并不是准备嬉戏玩闹，而是灼热急切的想要挠上一爪，以此吸引老虎的注意力。

对于尼禄古板而平淡无波的教团生活而言，银发的男性就是他倏然发现的一个特异点。

从候车室往上看，钢筋四横，错落设计成稳固的网；往下看，人潮拥挤，推搡更换着新鲜的氧气。当“猎物”等待时，开往下一趟的列车适时驶进站，尼禄如同隐秘保护着总统的伪装保镖一般与那抹红色进了同一节车厢，甚至幸运的被挤到他的背后。他还没怎么庆幸机会来得如此轻易，便嗅到一股浅淡的玫瑰香，和空气中的闷热不同，同时、他看见了对方银色的发尾与脖颈的线条，还有被皮料遮住的宽阔的脊背线，他控制不住地咽了口口水。

这时列车启动了，挤成一团的“鱼”也随之晃了晃，似乎没有谁注意到了车窗外一瞬间折射出来的，腐臭恶心的血肉飞溅的景象。

……只是摸一摸，男孩咬着牙在心里这样发誓。压下骤然之间开花成熟的伊甸园禁果馨香诱人的气息不成，反被而吞噬了理智与一丝的冷静，还有某种违逆教条的罪恶感。他本来对姬莉叶一直抱有着好感，却在今天被一个陌生的年长男性路过的背影勾走了思考，甚至还打算做与变态无异的那种事——是的，事实是他在回家的时候，偶然瞥见了这个衣着亮眼的男人一面，就不可控制的尾随了他一路。上帝、不，斯巴达啊，我是个GAY？这种想法占据了尼禄的半个大脑，另一半则是稳稳当机，因为在如此拥挤的空间下与男人的靠近让尼禄心跳的厉害、像是快要冲出嗓子眼，并且因为距离的缩小，所获得的一切细微反应都被无限的放大，最好的例子便是对方结实魁梧的身躯所散发出的体温。尼禄未发觉他的瞳孔微微缩小，只是盯住了浑然不知情的对方发尾下的细密汗毛，思索现在是应该诞生热的时间吗？那些热从鼻腔喷薄，还从他脸颊与每一处毛孔上往外“溢出”，带着分泌过多的汗水，并且融化走了部分的弦，紧接着列车又是一个晃动，有谁撞了他一下，男孩的裆部紧贴男人的臀部。这下好了，热流成为核爆，形成的褐色蘑菇云令牛仔裤中半勃起的性器全然撑起一个鼓包。

“呃！”

尼禄回过神来，神色骤然变了变，在发觉到没能控制住一声惊呼后立即意识到不妙。不愿意被发现的他往后退开，想要重新回到人群里，就此结束这段奇怪的念想和奇怪的勃起。

“在找他吗？”

然而，闷热的车厢内流动着的一股烧皮革味消失了，某种披萨的香气钻进他鼻腔里，小狗愣住了一秒。跟在具有磁性的声音落下的空隙中，有一双手放在了尼禄的肩膀上，带着不容抗拒的力道将他猛地推向前方。在短暂的再次蒙圈中，尼禄撞上了一个男人结实的胸膛，鼻梁遭到猛击的疼痛使他忍不住闭上眼，却感到不止一双手的触摸——还有一双掌心炽热的手轻车熟路（尼禄确信其手法纯熟）地拉开他的上衣，在腰部间摸了几下；而最开始的那只手握住了男孩鼓囊囊的档口揉捏。尼禄惊到跳起来，但发现有什么东西正在桎梏着他的行为。

“喔……还挺不错。”

还是那个嗓音发出的调笑，像是在赞扬男孩的大胆一般的口吻，一连串的举动则引着尼禄的思绪定位到了‘他遇上了变态’之中。可预备出口的大声警告随即被一声轻飘飘的提醒击碎：“别忘记你对着你面前这个男人勃起了，难道你预备让这里的所有人都知道…你下面鼓着个小包？”

…他咬紧牙齿选择忍耐起来，还尚未理清楚不过是少男的新性向发现、却在一瞬之间变成了他遇见了电车痴汉。两对手掌继续煽风点火，还有湿热的舌随意地舔过男孩柔软的耳垂——列车在此时疾驶入站台，人潮拥挤，纷纷涌往出口。尼禄瞄准时机挣扎起来，想要趁此逃离，然而他还没将脚伸出去、一只有力的臂膀就揽着他胸前将他给捞了回来，附带一声亲昵的责怪：“还没到站呢，Kid。当心摔倒，叔叔可是听了你爸爸的话要好好照顾你呢。”

接着是另一只手，态度强硬的又把他搂在了身前，两个强壮健硕的男子将他的出路全部堵住。几秒钟后车门关闭了，两对高温的手掌已经撩开他的上衣，摸进年轻男孩没几两肉的胸脯上了。

“操你们的……”尼禄羞红了眼眶，声线不稳，白皙稚嫩的面颊上全是红晕。幸而年长者迅速的把他罩在宽大皮衣里紧贴身体，否则肯定会被车厢中的某一位瞧见不对劲后报警了事。

“这是性启蒙教育。”靠近他背后的男性轻佻中含着蛊惑，下巴搭在柔软的白色发顶，三两下就把小朋友的皮带和紧身牛仔裤扒开，摸进去不住地揉捏饱满多肉的屁股，还赞叹出几句下流话。

“你有个不错的屁股，肉多一些总会得到更多的宠爱。为了能夹住一根足够硬、足够棒的阴茎而（尼禄的身体一僵）好好锻炼过了吗？你的名字是什么，小鬼。”

“该死的，混账、我会报警的，我会……”尼禄噎了噎，根本不想理睬对方的问话，胡乱蹭几下近在咫尺的掩在布料下的厚实大胸后（他对这个一直沉默寡言的同伙倒是抱有不错的好感）仰起头去凶狠瞪视。可清楚见到对方容貌的那一刻，他经不住的呆愣了几秒钟、鼻翼舒张起来，奶油白的斜刘海掩盖一些眉目间的讶异和浅浅的动情。

那张脸的主人朝他眨眨眼。

——这两个变态、狗屎！怎么都这么，这么——！尼禄被突然冒出来的愤愤不平击倒，转过头不再说话。骚扰引诱他上钩的任何一个人单单用他们的脸吸引谁上床都够了吧！但现在，这不是性骚扰了，完全就是强奸。

“你会让警察来抓捕我。”然而男人从善如流的接上尼禄没说完的话，大力捏揉两瓣挺翘的臀肉，露出里间缩着的小口，拇指再进一步按在褶皱附近将其掰开，戳入露出来的一部分穴肉。另一只手不知何时沾了凉凉滑腻的液体，抹在他阴茎下方和小小入口处，吓得尼禄打个哆嗦。他继续说着，中途似乎是和沉默寡言的那位打了招呼，一直揪着尼禄乳头不放的两只手掌改而捏住少年纤细而窄的腰，限制着他有可能的行动。

“然后我会因法律上的某一条而被判罪，被关入监狱，没个十年也许出不来。但这都无所谓，关键是现在，对吗？你有优秀的、比多数女人还要饱满的屁股，而我有，不，我们有两根超乎你想象的阳具。”他继续下流而旖旎地讲着，薄唇亲了亲小孩暴露出来的后颈，吮出浅浅的牙印。

“……闭嘴。”鸵鸟恶狠狠低语，把头低下去，埋进沙子里。

帕蒂不耐烦地摘下耳机，给对面满头大汗、刚冲上车的中年男性一个白眼，接着费力地挤到列车另一边的角落。这里靠近车厢连接处，行驶时刺骨的寒风总是从缝隙中刮进来，不经意间能使他人瑟瑟发抖，所以即便人潮拥挤如罐头中物，只有这儿才宽敞一些。四周的人们都在神情冷漠地看着手机，总算没有什么无礼粗俗的上班族了，帕蒂松一口气，准备继续欣赏刚刚暂停的连续剧，突兀在嘈杂的谈话声中听到了一句带有哭腔的求饶，下一秒便模糊不清飘散在微风中。她左右看了看，并未找到声源，却在视线的一角发现了两个穿着红色大衣、头发染白的成年男性，状若无人的亲密交谈着，嘴唇都快碰到一起。  
——她羞得瞬间红了脸！为那两人俊美的侧脸偷偷又瞟过去几眼，心想现在的男同志一个个都怎么回事，然后按捺住砰砰直跳的心，重新戴上了耳机，没有注意到他们两人之间，有双尺码小一寸的靴子正颤抖着踮起。

尼禄觉得天旋地转。

鼻息喷洒时的暖意令年轻男孩的大脑陷入一片沼泽地，幻觉之中犹感白衣裹身的爱神正在耳侧呢喃着低语，再待晃神醒来过后，却只看见浅蓝色的眼珠里蕴的笑意。男人极为熟稔地拨动他僵硬如死物的舌头，这个吻里除了强迫和成熟男性的魅力，还有交缠在一起的唾液、微苦的咖啡味和芝士的鲜咸。胡茬摩擦的细小刺痒感使尼禄缩了缩肩膀，不觉掌心已发汗粘腻。另一位沉默寡言者一直在嗅他的脖颈后方，在无人涉足过的肌肤上留够舔舐的水痕和牙印，隐隐传来的压迫感使得尼禄最终准确认知：他无法逃走了。

掌心上覆盖有一层厚茧的抚摸使男孩忍不住地轻微颤抖，然而在他发觉打底的上衣被撩起堆叠在胸口、他本人已紧紧贴住两个男性的胸膛时，喘声兀然转了个调，往低处滑去，几秒钟后隐没在呼吸里。但丁低头时只看见一对倔强瞪着他的眼睛——那双手掌中的两根手指已经极其熟稔地讨好了处男的后穴，让即将尝到性爱美妙的身体和穴肉不再奋力抵抗，进而轻松地塞入第三根，翻搅抽插出细微的水声。  
猎手只是悠然自得的在这具年轻稚嫩的躯体上开拓肥沃的新草场，而沉默的同样一身红衣的农夫则不停的在草场上以犁耙耕种，唇齿与粗糙宽大的手掌皆是办案工具，尤其爱对淡色的乳头耍尽花招。男孩光滑的肌肤上遍布的红痕最终惹到其中一人笑意盈盈的调侃：“他会更害羞的。”

“……把你们的鸟嘴给我闭上！我根本不会害羞。”尼禄立即反驳，发言模模糊糊融化在厚重衣料下。

“那就最好不过，否则别人会认出来你是谁。”

一股暖流暧昧地拂过他耳侧，倏地将小朋友一直悬吊着的心捏紧不放。他的鼻息中全是两位年长者成熟的味道，对某一年纪的小狗们来说有着致命的吸引作用、而尼禄实际上早已头脑昏沉，不太能冷静地处理目前的局面了，于是他哼了一声，抬起脚狠而胡乱地踩在了不知道是谁的鞋面之上。  
有沉闷的痛呼和吃吃笑声，分辨不出来究竟属于谁。尼禄以一种得意的气势抬头，下一秒却感觉到手指的进攻撤离、某样湿热而硬挺的圆钝形物体顶在了他耻得不愿意想及名称的地方，紧接着那东西突破开合拢的穴口，猛地撞入其中。

——尼禄立即感到血气翻滚着上涌，意识到那是他身后人的阴茎，白净如奶油的面庞上浮现大片的红霞。某种窒涩堆积的东西被击碎、被冲击着融化开，疼痛如叶的脉络般清晰而舒展，又包裹着某种甜蜜的浇灌；他的惊声尖叫被堵在舌吻的骤然纠缠中，鼻翼不由得微张着以另一种方式夺取足够的氧气来维持意识的清醒。这还很热，像是把他剥光了放在烤火架上，被迫等待着他人的享用—然而不同的是，猎手已经在真正的摄走猎物身上他想要的一些东西了。

“会很难受吗？”

但丁低哑磁性的问话中含着关心，视线从半掩在深色衣物下的臀瓣中、那个被撑开到边缘些微泛白的入口上收回，却看见正和另一位猎者接吻的男孩用双手推在他肩头挣扎，根本无法注意到下半身已将粗长滚烫的性器吃入了大半，润滑液也早就将两人的裤料打湿弄皱。他扬扬眉梢，挺胯往前一撞、耻骨和阴毛沾上粘水，两颗饱满圆润的卵蛋兀自轻微晃动。最后一小截阴茎总算深深埋入这道软而多水的甬道内，如长铁棍回归到造就它的模具中一般的契合，成功吸引来对方发出被噎到似的嗝声，继而难耐僵硬地动了动被抓牢的腰。

“我操你…妈的！！”尼禄终于寻到大口呼吸的时间，肿起来的嘴唇边有吞咽不下而溢出来的亮晶晶唾液，他却趁此再次破口大骂，又一边往前踉跄害怕着躲避带来过分快感的插入。

Dante亲了亲主动钻入他胸膛的小狗涨红的面颊，不动声色地把大部分控制权纳入怀中，但他并不仅仅满足于年轻身体诚实的颤抖、还有男孩靠近他颈窝闷声压抑的喘息。肤色更深的年长者握住对方无力垂下的手臂，牵引着贴近另一根与正在尼禄屁股间又猛又快操弄的器物大小几乎无二的阴茎上。接下来，他贴近年轻人泛起红色的耳垂。

“但丁。”这个嗓音听起来极其的平静，他说道：“两个人的名字都是这个。”

什么……？尼禄下意识收拢五指捏住了掌心间沉甸甸的物什，待被诱导着往下触碰粗大如结般的龟头时才反应过来。他的心脏猛地一跳，激烈的反应被按捺下、最终咬着下唇生涩地抚摸起来。

他得到了Dante奖励意味的亲吻。

“真是好孩子。”而另一个人则吮着男孩脖颈上流下的咸汗水，一边掐住窄腰好使插入抽出的动作更加方便。他在肉壁逐渐变得讨好着吸咬深色肉柱的时候更加过分地横冲直撞，硕大龟头不厌其烦地次次重新将缩紧的处男穴道再度顶出一根粗长到恐怖的阴茎的形状、将润滑液拉扯出的银丝击碎成细细的咕啾水声，在前端凶狠地操过某个微硬的突起时，尼禄猛地痉挛起来，裸露出来的脊背上蝴蝶骨振起。两个作恶的年长者都听到了男孩无法控制的一声拉长的、宛如润滑的草莓奶昔般发腻的呻吟。

但丁挑起眉梢，结实有力的臂膀往下摸住了一条发软打颤的大腿，阴茎在同样剧烈收缩还没缓过来的穴肉中压着那一点碾了一圈，将尼禄的长腿捞起来折到他胸前，抵住被Dante捏扯到红肿如樱的一侧乳首上。男孩有着极佳的柔韧性，但丁若不是担心尼禄再受到刺激会暴怒起来，真想连连赞叹这具年少青春的身体有多么的美好，多么的无师自通。

男孩因为腿被折起、如火山爆发般的快感冲击使得他眼球翻上，越过那一线后射出的精液溅在始作俑者的皮带扣与衣服上，而但丁的额头上隐隐凸出了青筋——男孩将肉棒吸得太紧了。尼禄彻底软了身体无法再故作游刃有余的站起，只来得及尖叫，恰好掩盖在电车碾过年久失修的轨道轰隆响声中，尔后他因口水呛到，下身也在一下一下操弄和窒息的痛苦里猛然的收缩，比高潮时还要紧致、难以捅入。两人交媾中流出的前液滴落在不算干净的地面上，或者因为激烈的抽插而随意飞溅。尼禄松开抱着但丁的一只手、覆盖在他自己嘴唇的上方，眯起双眼努力让视线聚焦，好观察周围人的反应——然而下半身的粘腻和灼烧感早已难以忽视，被短暂掩埋的肉体拍打声又清晰的钻入耳中。男孩不敢往下看、也不敢偷窥四处是否有人察觉什么了，那种狰狞的肉棒裹住水光整根没入再整根抽出、穴肉依依不舍呲溜吞吃的淫靡的画面根本不能看……！他便只有再次地紧紧闭上眼，脑袋靠上Dante的胸膛，睫毛微微颤抖着，露出了颈后斑驳的咬痕。而还操着差点昏过去的小狗的但丁也快要控制不住了，他其实早已呼吸沉重，在种种刺激下不住地咬紧牙根，也并未抵达那种满足的性的高潮，但想到接下来还能逗一逗男孩，就不知为何忍不住地扯着颜色变深、湿淋淋谄媚讨好的软肉向最深处低吼着迸出富有浓郁魔力的滚烫精液，直把男孩浇灌地再次一阵哆嗦，疲软的阴茎也跳了跳，却只是一些浅乳白色的液体滴落。

总算结束了……他迷迷糊糊地想。

尼禄被操软了腿，衣服都是靠两个变态细心整理的，只有面颊上留有高潮余韵的失神。他以为结束了，咬着牙把委屈的泪水忍回去，接着动了动腿——股间合不拢的小穴被塞进了什么冰凉粗大的物什，凹凸不平又坚硬的棱角蹭的他又舒服又疼得脸色发白，还要收紧括约肌咬紧这东西避免它和精液一起滑出来，极其不适应。

“够了吧…！”他低声吼道，却仍然抽抽搭搭地吸鼻子，殊不知眼眶和鼻头附近红通通，嘴唇被咬得饱满鲜艳的模样异常吸引人。小狗天真地夹紧尾巴，放下警惕，“放我走。”

恶魔倏地笑了，露出两排洁白的牙齿。

“只有我舒服了，别忘记了另一个。”年长者低下头，吻了吻敏感的小巧耳垂，在尼禄惊讶的目光里将他发软打颤的身体抱起来，和沉默不语的另一个白发男人踏出列车。胡茬遍布的下巴磨蹭几下尼禄嫩白柔软的脸颊，手掌托着小孩的臀部，恰好堵住了冰凉枪身的柄端，抵着粗大器物往内里骤然一个深捅。凸出的棱角和不规则的钝圆边缘肆意剐蹭着还在渴求的软肉，摸准了男孩甬道的前列腺位置较浅，恶意地大步开迈，次次准确地撞上那处销魂地。尼禄为此浑身僵硬，滚烫的血液冲涌上他的脸颊，眼睫立刻就挂了滴泪珠。他缩缩身体埋在但丁的颈窝中，以免自己呻吟出声。快感比较开苞时更汹涌，过多的精液撑得他难受，尼禄越想越觉得委屈和愤怒，上下牙齿磨了又磨，后穴下意识收缩着，不想让旁人看出任何异样，可又不耻他的阴茎在这样堪称羞辱的情况下再度勃起、竟然暗暗希望但丁动作的幅度再大一点，让逐渐捂热的枪口猛操那点。于是，他们三人就真的像叔叔们带着还差一些时间成年的爱哭害羞的侄子逛街的一家人了。

“好了好了，年纪也不大了，还和叔叔撒娇。”

但丁用左手一下一下抚摸着男孩的后背安慰，随即侧过头，用只有他们能听见的音调笑谈了句。尼禄因此猛然一颤，却紧接着在内心深处隐秘地迫切期待起来，身下聚集喷涌的欲望如同一口幽深泥潭，将年轻的幼崽网了进去，难以脱身。

“一起插进去他会不会受得了呢？”但丁这么说道。

-Tbc-


End file.
